Second Chances: Never Give Up
by jtbwriter
Summary: Returning from a family vacation, Rick and Laurie Simon are the victims of a former agent who wants revenge on Oscar Goldman.  Without transmitters, sick and injured, Rick and Laurie have to save themselves before Oscar sacrifices himself.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Never Give Up

Returning from a family vacation, Rick and Laurie Simon are the victims of a former agent who wants revenge on Oscar Goldman. Without transmitters, sick and injured, Rick and Laurie have to save themselves before Oscar sacrifices himself.

Dedicated to MB, Beth T and Lori R…for all your support through 101 stories!

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"One more ball, that's it, darlin'!" Rick cheered his wife as the "Jackpot" light blinked rapidly, then a thousand tickets poured out of the machine.

"Whee! I'm the champion!" Laurie giggled, then squealed as Rick picked her up and spun her around. "And I'm the skee ball champion's husband…" he yelled, making the bystanders laugh.

"Grandma, what are you going to get with all those tickets?" Lala asked, laughing. Andy shook his head, elbowing her.

"Stop fishing for prizes, Lala…I know you want that Catalina T-shirt…but it's Grandma's tickets."

"Well, now…let me see…Robbie, has your daughter earned that t-shirt?" Laurie winked at her granddaughter, who just grinned.

Her son straightened up from helping his youngest son tie his shoe. "Yes, other then driving Andy crazy by flirting with all the boys….she's been a big help."

"Oh, Dad….." Andy groaned, then cracked up as Laurie went over and redeemed her tickets, then brought over 3 gifts.

"All right, Lala…here you go, and you too, Andy." She added, handing Lala the desired t-shirt and Andy one too. Davie came over and admired his sibling's presents, then brightened as Laurie presented him with a batting glove.

"Thanks, Grammy,….this is the best vacation ever!" He proclaimed, giving her a hug. At that Ramona sighed.

"Mom, I hate to break it up, but our boat leaves in one hour…"

"I know, sweet, I hate to leave here, but it is time…" Laurie smiled at her daughter-in-law. As she helped gather her grandchildren together, Rick put all the kids treasures in a couple of plastic bags as Robbie started pushing their luggage up the street to the dock.

Just as the family reached the boat slip, Ramona pulled out her camera.

"Okay, Simons! I need everyone to smile so everyone can see how much fun we had!"

At that Andy, Lala and Davey piled on Robbie, and Laurie and Rick pretended to help. Laughing, Ramona snapped several pics, then the cruise manager offered to take a couple with everyone.

"Thanks, now these will be great to show Mom." Laurie enthused, and Rick put an arm around her as Ramona took one more shot.

"Mom, you and Pop are the best, thanks again for sharing our vacation with us." Robbie gave them a hug once everyone was settled on board. Rick had to blink away tears at his son's enthusiasm.

"You're welcome, son…I think we had more fun then the kids…but it's not going to be 20 years before we come back." He replied. As the ship skimmed the waves back to San Pedro, a school of dolphins caught Laurie's eye, and soon the whole family was marveling at their playful antics. Reluctantly leaving the dolphins behind, Rick and Laurie were nonetheless glad to step out onto dry land when the cruise docked.

"We're going to get started for Aunt Annie's, we'll see you at home tomorrow, Pop." Robbie said, once the family's luggage was stored in their rental van. Laurie immediately began handing out hugs, as Rick cautioned, "Just be careful going over the pass, Robbie….your grandmother says they're working on the freeway there."

"I will, Pop…call when you get home, okay?" His son responded, and a strange sadness passed through Rick. Shaking it off, he made his goodbyes and helped Laurie climb into his truck. Just as they watched Robbie and Ramona drive off, Rick's transmitter beeped.

"Huh…looks like our getaway's over …" Rick said, seeing it was Oscar's frequency.

"Hey, Dad..what's up?"

"Glad I got a hold of you, Son…where are you?" Oscar's voice was faint but clear, and Rick explained, "We just got everyone into the rental van, Dad. We'll should be on the road in a few minutes. Everything okay?"

"Well, there's a problem. I want you to head for home right now….don't stop for anything." Laurie immediately grabbed for Rick's hand as she asked, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Switch to our other frequency, Son." Oscar seemingly ignored her question, and instantly Rick did as he asked.

"Dad, are you there?"

"I'm here, and I'm sorry I had to cut you off, honey. Lloyd Price's attorney was found dead in Price's cell in Leavenworth this morning…he somehow traded places with him, then vanished during the night. They think he's headed for the border…but just in case…we never found Laurie's watch, so he might try to track you through it. I want you two home where we can protect you." Rick's stomach dropped as he remembered the lengths the former agent had gone to, to help get revenge on Oscar.

"What about you, Dad? I want you and Rudy to stay with A.J. until we get home." He answered. Oscar's tone held relief as he replied, "All ready here, son. Rudy and I are fine, but I just want to make sure you and Laurie get here as soon as possible."

"Will do, Dad. Don't worry, we'll start out now." Rick smiled as Laurie's fingers wrapped around his.

"Thanks, son….just drive carefully." Ending the call, Rick thought about mentioning the strange feeling he had had earlier. Just then Laurie brought it up herself.

"Rick, I don't like this…I had such a bad feeling a little while ago….what about Robbie and Ramona and the kids?"

"Darlin'…so did I….I must have picked up on your emotions…but they'll be fine, you know Robbie can take care of things." Rick reassured her, then kissed her nose as she sighed and said, "You're right, love. Let's get going."

As the two Simons sped out of the pier parking lot, a small unmarked van waited a moment, then followed them at a distance.

As it was the day before the President's Day holiday, they found the going slow until they hit the California-Arizona border just after noon.

Laurie noticed how thin the traffic got, and she wistfully said, "If we didn't have to get home so fast, we could stop at a few of the old souvenir stands."

Rick grinned as they passed a stretch of billboards. "I know, sweetheart. I did want to get A.J. one of those tacky snow globes for his desk… But we'll make time for a getaway at Easter…maybe over to Flagstaff."

"That would be fun, when the weather gets warm it would be fun to cool off up there." She smiled. Just then Rick looked at his gas gage. "Damn…sorry, darlin'."

"What…oh, oh…we have to stop." She said, seeing the needle below ¼ of a tank.

"I knew I should have checked it…well, there should be enough to last until Holbrook." He remarked. Fortunately there were no traffic delays, so the truck made it to a large truck stop on the edge of town before it began to sputter.

"Whew! Talk about luck…" Rick sighed, pulling into the first section of pumps. Spying the rest room sign, Laurie unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'll be right back, love…want to meet me inside?"

"Sure….behave now." He teased, then laughed as she stuck out her tongue and got out of the truck. As she disappeared around the corner, he stiffly climbed out and headed into the station.

As Laurie came back outside, she saw the shadow of a man standing near the door, then it materialized as an older man in a windbreaker.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, what time is it?" he asked, and automatically she looked at her watch.

"It's almost 1:00.." she began, then felt something sting against her arm. Looking up, she gasped as she recognized the man. Before she could utter a sound, he slammed his hand over her mouth, then everything spun around and was dark.

As Rick was paying for the gas and some sodas, a chill ran through him, and he looked around the food mart for his wife. Not seeing her, he gathered up his purchases, then went back to the truck.

"Laurie!" he called out, then something hard was in his back.

"Don't turn around or make a sound, Simon, if you want to see your wife again."

Rick froze…he knew that voice. "Let's walk nice and slow to the passenger side of your truck, then climb in and slide all the way over."

Swallowing his anger, he did as he was told, then saw out of the corner of his eye the face that had graced his nightmares months ago…..

Former OSI agent Lloyd Price.

"Where is my wife…what have you done with her?" Rick hissed. A calm smile was on the other man's face.

"You'll be with her in a moment, now start your truck up and pull in back of the station, over by the trees. Don't draw any attention to us, if you want to live."

"Do I have a choice…" Rick growled, then followed Price's instructions. As he drove around the rear of the truck stop, he saw a deserted section of the parking lot that had at one time had picnic tables. Now overgrown with bushes, he saw a glimpse of a mud-colored van.

"That's it, park under the trees, then put your hands on the steering wheel." Price waited until he did so, then reached over and tied Rick's wrists together.

"Now, get out, then walk to the back of that van." Rick clumsily slid out, catching his watch on the door handle, then swore as the older man yanked at the watch band until it broke.

"Thank you, I almost forgot that you and your wife have matching transmitters. I'll just leave this for your father-in-law." Price smirked, dropping the watch on the floorboards with Rick's keys.

Rick "called" out "Laurie? Sweetheart?"…then felt nothing as he approached the van. An arm appeared in front of him, yanking the back door open, then Rick saw in the dim light of the van a motionless figure on the floor. "Laurie!" he cried, then a hard push caused Rick to fall forward, making him to slam face-first on the metal floor. As he landed next to her, the door shut in back of him, and he was in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those are great pictures, honey….I'm glad you stopped and had copies made before you got here…" Cecilia Simon smiled as Ramona held up the last of the Catalina photos.

"This one with Mom and Dad is a keeper, I want to have it printed on a t-shirt for their Easter baskets."

"Speaking of Mom and Dad, what time do you think they got into town?" Robbie brought some tea over to his wife and grandmother. Cecilia looked at her watch.

"They should be there now, it's only seven and if the traffic wasn't bad….call your Uncle and check with him. The phone's over by the breakfast bar."

"Sure, Andy said dinner would be ready in a minute." Robbie went into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. Dialing A.J.'s number, he grinned as his uncle picked it up on the first ring.

"Rick?"

"No…sorry, Uncle A.J….it's Robbie."

A disappointed sigh met his reply, as A.J said, "Sorry, Robbie, I thought you were your dad. You didn't get a call at Mom's from him, did you?"

"No, Uncle A.J…..why? Is something wrong?"

"We don't know, son. Your folks haven't come in yet…last time anyone talked to them was when Oscar called them as they were leaving the port around ten. Neither one is answering their transmitters."

Just then Robbie's own watch beeped, and he interrupted his uncle. "Just a minute, Uncle A.J….let me see if that's Pop now!"

Pressing the receive button on his transmitter, he heard instead his sister Robin, tears in her voice.

"Something's wrong, Robbie….Mom and Pop are in trouble… They're trapped in the dark!"

Stunned, he managed to say, "Robin….you had a premonition?"

"I don't know….Ian and I were sitting down to lunch, then …I felt cold….Ian and I thought I might be coming down with the flu so I went to lay down. Suddenly I saw Mom on the floor of a van…and Pop…he was being pushed down next to her, then everything went dark."

"I'm sorry, honey…are you all right? Is Ian there?"

He heard her sniff, then Ian's voice was in the background. "I'm here, Rob…she's been sick to her stomach since the vision stopped. I called both Mom and Dad's transmitters, then the ranch, but I didn't get any answer. I couldn't get a hold of Uncle Oscar either."

"It's okay, they've already started looking for them, but I'm going to tell them what you saw, Robin. You two just stay put with the kids, Ramona and I and the kids will come home now…" Robbie began, then A.J. interrupted him.

"No…you stay with your grandmother tonight like you planned…..We'll call you guys as soon as we have something, okay?"

At that Cecilia held up her hand, then took the phone from her grandson. "Robbie, your Uncle is right…we'll leave first thing in the morning." She told him, then said, " A.J., have you alerted Ron or the Highway Patrol?"

"No, Mom….we thought maybe Rick and Laurie were just sightseeing…but I'll call Ron now. We'll find them, Mom…." A.J replied firmly.

"I know you will, son. Does Oscar have any idea if someone is after Rick and Laurie?"

A.J. took a deep breath, then decided to be honest. "Yes, Mom….an ex-agent named Lloyd Price, the one who kidnapped them before….. Oscar wanted Rick to drive straight home when he found out the jerk escaped from prison…."

"No…the one who tortured Rick?….." Cecilia fought back tears as A.J. interrupted her .

"Yes, but we won't let him do that again…. Now let me call Ron, then Oscar. We'll call you as soon as we know what's going on ."

"Thank you, son…..just be careful." Cecilia ended the call, then wrapped her arms around Robbie as she shook with emotion.

"It's all right, Grandma….we'll find Mom and Pop." Robbie spoke, his voice steady.

Within minutes the call to Chief Ron Johnson produced an APB for Rick's truck and a check of the cameras at the Arizona border. Oscar had managed to get a hold of Steve and Jaime Austin, who had been on a getaway with Chrystal's senior class in Tucson, and they immediately returned home to the ranch to meet with their former boss.

"Thank God you guys are here…." "Downtown" Brown opened the front door of the ranch house to the worried pair, relieved to have their help.

"I'm just glad you and Temple were here when Oscar heard about Price…." Steve responded, clasping his hand as Jaime hugged an emotional Temple.

"I just can't believe our government was so lax as to let that…." She swallowed hard as Towne finished "bastard escape..what were they thinking?"

Jaime shook her head wearily. "I don't know, guys….but I'm more worried about Oscar…that Price swore he'd "regret" his testifying against him."

Just then the phone rang, and Steve dashed for the extension. "Hello." He said, giving Towne an apologetic look.

"Steve? It's Ron….I have some news….." Immediately the big man put the phone on speaker so the others could hear.

"Go ahead, Ron, Jaime and I are here with Towne and Temple…"

"Good… I just spoke with A.J. and Oscar..we found Rick's truck." Ron's tone was flat, then Towne spoke up.

"Where was it, Ron?"

"Behind a truck stop in Holbrook. We had the security tapes pulled, and Rick and Laurie arrived at the gas station about 1:00 pm, over nine hours ago . Laurie went to the restroom while Rick pumped gas, then Rick went to the clerk in the food mart to pay at 1:13. At that time the tape shows him going back to the truck."

As the chief of detectives paused, Steve said, "He wasn't alone, I take it."

"No…just as he leaves camera range, a man in a windbreaker comes out of the rear of the station, holding something in his hand. We managed to blow up the video, and it looks like it's Lloyd Price.. The last thing you see is Rick climbing into the passenger side of the truck, then Price slid in after him. The truck image fades out as it turns in back of the truck stop." Ron stopped as Temple asked, carefully. "Any sign of Laurie?"

"I'm just reviewing the tapes of the rest room area now, thank God this place has three sets of ….damn!" Ron swore, causing Jamie and Temple to jump.

"What is it? What did you see?" Towne winced as Steve's voice rose. At once Jamie put a placating hand on his shoulder, and he simmered down. "Sorry, Ron."

"It's okay, pal… Laurie was leaving the restroom when Price …he's wearing a baseball cap but the same windbreaker, stops her, it looked like he asked her something. He put his hand on her arm, and she looked up at him, then he put his hand on her face and she collapsed. The tape shows Price carrying her, then they vanished around the corner. The time stamp says 1:09….so he must have had a car waiting in back."

There was silence, broken only when Towne spoke up. "Price must have forced Rick to drive to the rear of the truck stop, then taken him and Laurie away in a separate vehicle. Did they find any sign of a struggle in Rick's truck?"

"Yes…I found Rick's watch on the floor of the driver's side with his keys, and Laurie's watch was on her seat. Rick's watchband is broken, like it was torn off. Otherwise, the truck was untouched." Ron explained.

"Is there any footage of another car or truck?" Jaime asked, then sighed as Ron told them, "No, the cameras don't show the rear of the truck stop, or the back side where the overnight parking is. Odds are Price drove off that direction. The one thing we do have is a report by an off-duty clerk, who may have seen a dirt-colored van pull in around that time, but again, it doesn't show up in any of the security cameras."

"Ron, did you ask Rudy if he's been able to activate Rick or Laurie's locator chips?" Jaime said, and Temple looked at her.

"Locator chips?"

"I'll explain later." Steve told her, as Ron's voice brightened. "I can't believe I forgot to ask…I know Rick's was damaged when Price tortured him last year, but Laurie's should be on……Let me call Rudy….."

"In the meantime, let me see if I can reach Laurie…..Towne, do you want to pull some maps from Rick's office so we can see where Price might have taken them?" Steve suggested, desperate to start looking. The former policeman nodded.

"Let me call around to the local news people…see if there's any scuttlebutt." Temple offered.

"That would be great-Jaime, can you go to A.J.'s…I'm afraid Price may force Oscar to turn himself over, to save Rick and Laurie, and I don't want him going into a trap." Ron explained.

"Sure, besides this way if Robin has another premonition, maybe I can help her through it." Jaime said.

"Good thinking….okay, it's 10:00 pm…..if any one hears anything or finds anything, call immediately. I'll be at headquarters." Ron told them.

"Thanks Ron……I know we'll find them." Steve replied confidently.

As the friends scattered, Steve sat down, then closed his eyes and reached out for Laurie.

"_Honey, it's Steve….can you hear me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"No…please let us go…"

_Rick saw with horror Laurie struggling with Price, then the criminal threw her to the ground and shot her. "NOOOOOO" he yelled"_

"Nooooo!" Rick shot up from where he lay, then realized he'd been dreaming. Next to him, Laurie suddenly began to stir and as his eyes grew accustomed to the semi-darkness, he lay back down next to her and stroked her face with his hands.

"Darlin'…it's all right…I'm here..wake up sweetheart."

A soft groan came from her lips, then he saw her eyes open. Instantly she drew a sharp breath, and Rick tried to comfort her. "Shhhh, darlin'…I'm here…"

"Rick?….What happened? Where are we…ohhhhh." Realization came to her, and slowly Laurie put her bound hands up to his face. "Oh, love…"

"Thank God…I was scared when I couldn't wake you…" Rick kissed her, then maneuvered his arms around her.

"How long was I out, darling." Laurie gasped as Rick guessed, "Five or six hours….we've been driving for about 3 of those, and now we're stopped somewhere."

"Oh, Rick….I'm sorry….I should have been paying attention.."she began, then felt Rick cuddle her to his chest. "No, angel….Price must have followed us from California, there's no way you could have seen him coming. We'll have to hope we're missed before he tries to get Oscar."

"Rick, you think he's using us ….as bait? Oh, poor Dad….." Laurie began, then winced.

Even in the half-light Rick saw she was in pain. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Rick, I…oh love…" she started, then he got what she wanted to say. "Darlin'…let me get that bastard to open up." Pounding on the side of the van, he yelled, "Price! Open up, my wife is sick!"

After getting no response, Rick kicked against the thin metal again. "Hey, Price! My wife is getting sick…..open up!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a latch unfastened, then the white-haired man appeared at the back door, gun in hand. The fading evening light showed the displeasure on his face as he said "Mrs. Simon is sick? With what?"

"My stomach, I'm going to throw up…" Laurie moaned, leaning forward. Wrinkling his nose, Price reached in and yanked her out of the van, then pushed her towards some scrub bushes. Rick could see they were off the highway, with the sound of cars in the distance.

"Hurry up, or I'll give your husband something to be sick about…." Price barked, cocking the hammer on his weapon. Laurie started coughing, and Rick burned with anger for her discomfort. Within a few minutes she came out of the bushes, and the criminal grabbed her arm and almost threw her back into the van. Hesitating a moment, Price rolled a bottle of water into the vehicle ,then warned, "I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you", then closed the door. At once the engine started, and Rick pulled his wife to him and braced himself as the van lurched over the rough ground.

As Rick tried to open the water, Laurie reached out her hands and helped balance the bottle, then insisted Rick take the first sip. Even though it was warm, the liquid soothed his parched mouth, and he had to resist taking more then a couple of drinks.

"Here, darlin'…" he held it to her lips, then had her take a couple of mouthfuls. Reluctantly closing the bottle, Rick put the bottle in-between them so it would be undamaged.

"Thank you, Rick…I feel better now…" she sighed, leaning against him. "I'm glad, sweetheart….did you see anything familiar out there?" Rick asked, kissing her forehead.

"Just a little rocky patch of road, like where the off-roaders go…but there was a faint highway noise. Since we were driving so long…..do you think he took us out of state, love?" At that Rick frowned.

"I don't think so…if he wants to get to Oscar, he wouldn't take us too far. I think he just decided to go as far from public areas as possible…."

At that Laurie shivered, and he maneuvered his arms around her. "It's all right, sweetheart…."

"I know, I just wish I could reach Steve….let me try again.." Laurie closed her eyes and grabbed Rick's hands with hers. For several minutes she "called out" to their friend, then waited.

"Anything, darlin'…" Rick asked finally, disappointed when she shook her head.

"Nothing, love……"

For another hour the van bumped and rolled over a roughly paved road, then Rick heard the sound of cars and realized they were nearing the highway.

"Here that, Laurie…." He whispered, then felt her tense in his arms.

"Rick…I hear a hissing noise…."

At once Rick sniffed the air, then realized something was being sprayed into the van.

"Hold your breath, sweetheart…" he said, then did the same. Soon his lungs were bursting for a breath of air, but finally the sound stopped. In his ear Laurie murmured, "I can't hold it any longer…"

A sudden jolt over broken pavement caused Rick to involuntarily gasp…then he felt his eyes closing.

"Rick..Rick…oh…no…" Laurie's voice was in his ears, then it faded as he heard "just rest..darling..I love you."

"Laurie…..honey…can you hear me?"

Steve Austin wearily put his head in his hands as Jaime put an arm around him.

"Anything, Steve?"

"No..I can't even feel her in the area…..Jaime….any word from Rudy? They should have been about to pick up her signal from her tracking chip by now." Steve scowled as he saw the clock on the mantel. After ten o'clock….

Just then the phone rang, and he grabbed the extension off the coffee table. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Oscar Goldman, I believe he is expecting my call." Fury raced through Steve as he recognized the voice of Lloyd Price.

"He's not here, but you can deal with me….where is Laurie and Rick Simon?"

"Have Goldman at this number in one hour, and you'll find out." Click.

"Damn it..where are they!" he yelled, then tried to rein his emotions in as Jaime grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Steve…he hung up….I heard that monster….we need to get a hold of Oscar …and find out if they have anything."

"Thank you, honey….I'm sorry..I just can't handle the thought of what our friends are going through…" Again the phone rang, and this time Jaime picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jaime, did you just get a call?" Oscar's voice was frantic, and her spirits sank as what she had to tell him.

"Oscar, we did…Price called and asked for you..then when Steve told him you weren't here but where was Rick and Laurie, Price said for you to be at this number in one hour and we'd find out."

"That's what we thought…..Ron had a tracer attached to the ranch phone….but Price wasn't on long enough to get a good read. The call came from near Flagstaff…that's all we can tell." At that Jaime felt a little bit of hope.

"That's good, Oscar…at least we know they're still in the state….Did Rudy pick up Laurie's signal from her chip?"

There was a moment of silence, then regret was in Oscar's tone as he admitted, "No, apparently it's been damaged…we think when Price drugged Laurie he pierced it with a needle or something. We are getting a low-level reading though….again in the Flagstaff area."

"That's something…Oscar …maybe we can …" Steve began then the older man cut him off.

"Rudy and I are coming home, Steve. If Price wants me ..he can have me as long as he releases Rick and Laurie. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Oscar..no….we can get them back another way…At first light Jaime and I can head toward Flagstaff…key in on Laurie…" Steve argued. Oscar listened, then replied,

"We'll see…now let me and Rudy get started. Have Jaime start a pot of coffee, okay pal?"

The former colonel sighed. "Yes, Oscar."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have the machine ready?" Oscar looked up as Steve nodded. "Ron's running the trace from his end…but this way in case there's any background noise…"

"Good….now we wait….." the former OSI chief started, then stopped as the phone rang. Glancing at the clock, he motioned for Steve to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Steve, it's Ron. We may have caught a break. I was able to have our forensic department blow up a picture of the van leaving the truck stop about the time Laurie and Rick were taken. It's a dark brownish van…and we have a partial plate number. If Price didn't change vehicles…we can run this license and see if any campgrounds or public parking areas show it on their security tapes."

Steve felt the same flicker of hope his wife had. "That's great, Ron….thanks. We just need to see what Price has to say, then Jaime and I will head south of Flagstaff at first light….see if we can intercept him."

"I'll call as soon as he gets off the line…but don't spook him…" Ron said, then quickly added, "Sorry, Steve…I know you wouldn't.."

"That's okay..it's been a long day…" Steve cut him off, seeing it was a couple of minutes after 11.

"Thanks, pal….I'll hang up now..Talk to you in a few." Ron signed off, then there was quiet.

Just as the phone began to ring, Jaime clutched at Steve's hand. Calmly he picked up the receiver as Oscar hovered nearby. "Hello."

"Oscar Goldman please." Price's voice was polite, but Steve detected a bit of an edge.

"He's here, but first, we want to talk to Rick and Laurie…are they all right?"

"Put him on right now, or they won't be." Now the manners were gone. Instantly Steve handed the receiver to Oscar.

"This is Oscar Goldman." At once his face flushed as Price sneered, "Well, the great man speaks, I thought you let your bionic man do all your talking for you!"

"What do you want, Price? Where's Rick and Laurie Simon?"

"They are safe, for now. But I want something very valuable for them in return. I want you, Goldman." Price demanded.

"How do I know they're safe? Before I do anything, I want to talk to both of them….or else I know they're dead and no one on earth can protect you from me!" Oscar barked.

"You'll get your proof. Be at the phone booth at the snack bar next to Slide Low Park at 10 am tomorrow morning. You'll get your proof then. Come alone, or all you'll find is 2 dead bodies." Just as Oscar started to reply, "They'd better be …" , there was a click, then a dial tone. Livid, Oscar slammed the receiver down, then despairingly looked at his friends.

"You did fine, Oscar…we should get something from the trace now…" Steve assured him. As if to confirm his words, the phone rang.

Jaime grabbed the receiver, then sighed. "Ron for you, Oscar."

Taking the phone, Oscar paused and put an arm around her. "Thanks, babe for being so patient with me…you too, pal." He added, glancing at Steve. Both Austins' choked up as he said, "Yes, Ron."

"Put me on speaker phone, Oscar…we got something."

Instantly the older man punched the speaker button on the phone, then listened attentively as the chief of police announced, "We have a trace on Price's location for that phone call…it came from a payphone at a campground near the Grand Canyon turnoff. I've got a unit from the local sheriff's office ready to roll out there now. They won't move in, but they're going to keep it under surveillance until I get there…."

"Ron…he wants me to go to a phone booth at Slide Low, near the snack bar. Alone…he says he'll leave proof that Laurie and Rick are alive and all right, but I have to be there by 10am tomorrow." Oscar explained firmly. Steve was ready to break in and say something, only for Ron to reply, "That's fine, Oscar….we'll follow you by helicopter and long range lenses… But we can't lift off until daybreak. So don't take off until 4 am…so we can get a good tail on you."

"I won't…I'll have Steve and Jaime and Rudy follow me also…but I am going in alone…I'm not doing anything to jeopardize Rick and my girl." Oscar informed him decisively.

"I know you won't, Oscar…now, I'll meet you all at the Slide Low turnoff at 8am…We can set up surveillance before that…but this way you have enough time to get there. Steve, you and Jaime take turns reaching out to Laurie, just in case….okay?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I'll take the first watch…thanks, Ron." Steve said good night, then saw the worry on his friend's face. "We'll find them, pal….now you get some sleep…Laurie won't be happy if you look sick when we find them!"

Oscar gave him a ghost of a smile. "Thanks, Steve….I'll sack out on the sofa in a few minutes…" Rudy humphed, then said, "He means, he'll be snoring, that's what he needs to do…"

As the first light broke, Rick opened his eyes, confused by his surroundings.

"_What the…oh…yeah." _He remembered, then heard a whispered, "Thank God!" next to him. Lips touched his cheek, and he turned to see a relieved Laurie clinging to him.

"Darling Rick….I was so worried…you were so uncomfortable all night…" she told him quietly. At once he realized that they were moving, then his stomach lurched, and he shifted away from her.

"Laurie…I love you, but I'm going to be sick…." He began. Quickly he crawled to the front of the enclosure, then spotted a fist-sized gap in the metal floor. As his insides started to churn, he managed to position himself over the hole, then was very sick.

As soon as his stomach was empty, Rick took a swig from the warm bottle of water, then started tearing off pieces of his shirt. "Sweetheart, quick..rip off some of your blouse, I'm going to leave a trail."

Catching his idea, Laurie immediately tore little strips of her top off from the bottom and he tossed them down the hole. Suddenly the van turned abruptly, and Rick decided they'd better stop before Price noticed their "trail". Barely making it back to her side, he clutched her arm as the vehicle coasted to a stop. The van vibrated with the force of the driver's side door slamming, then footsteps crunched closer and closer.

"Be ready, darlin'" Rick whispered to his wife. "We might have to get out of this on our own."

"I know, love.." Laurie replied, then kissed him. "Whatever happens..we're together."

Suddenly the back door was flung open, and the glare of the morning sun blinded Rick.

"Get up, Simon, you too, Mrs. Simon."

Scowling, Rick managed to get up from his knees, wrists still bound in front of him, then managed to hook his wife's arm with his numb fingers. "Can you walk, sweetheart?"

Blinking in the sudden glare, she nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three.." he began, then steadied Laurie as she got to her feet.

Once the two of them were up, Price pushed them out of the van and forced them into the heat of the burning desert sun. Staggering, Rick was hard put to help Laurie as the gunman walked them down a dirt trail, seemingly into the heart of the Arizona desert. Gazing around, Rick at first didn't recognize any of the terrain, then saw a familiar mountain peak. _"Humphrey's Peak…we're south of Flagstaff"._

As Laurie clung to her husband's arm, the gunman kept jamming his weapon into each of their backs. After several minutes, a rough hand jerked Laurie away from Rick.

"This is as good a place as any, now get down on your knees and stay down, Simon. Move one inch, and your wife dies."

Grumbling under his breath, Rick did as he was told, then bristled as the ex-agent taunted Laurie. "Tell me, Mrs. Simon. I'm puzzled as to the devotion you inspire? You seem to be just an ordinary, middle-aged woman, not that great looking, but the way your husband here, and everyone around you look after you, what's your secret?"

Rick fumed as his wife glared at Price. "I have no secret, you monster. I treat people decently, I don't terrorize and kidnap and ..oh!" Price's hand connected with her face and Rick furiously started to get up. "Keep your hands off her, you bastard!"

"Shut up, Simon…..here, do I need to do this…." The grey haired man leveled his pistol at Rick, then let out a yell of his own as Laurie kicked him, causing him to stumble. As Price was off-balance, Laurie used her elbow to catch him in the stomach, then cried out as their assailant grabbed her arm and threw her down next to Rick.

"You're full of surprises, now I know I want to see more. Here…" he reached into his pocket, then pulled out a knife and came towards her. Laurie shrank back against Rick, who tried in vain to shield her from Price. "You're bionic, aren't you?…That's why everyone treats you like glass……"

At those words Rick snarled "Stay away from her, Price…." fearful he wouldn't get free in time. Frantically he twisted his wrists, trying to loosen his bonds, then saw Price grab his wife, lifting her up from the desert floor.

"Let her go, I said!" he yelled again, as Laurie struggled weakly in his grasp. Laughing, Price turned her around, then cut the ropes holding her wrists. As she rubbed her arms to get the circulations moving, the criminal aimed his gun not at her, but at Rick on the ground.

"Let's have a little show and tell, shall we? I want you to strip, Mrs. Simon. All the way down to your underwear, so I can take a picture or two for your father as I examine you. I want to "thank him" properly for putting me away." He said, then the sinister grin disappeared off his face as he barked, "Now!" then pulled back the hammer.

Rick cringed as his wife's "voice" echoed in his mind. "I love you, Rick, it's all right…." Instead of looking away, he focused on her, locking his eyes with hers.

"Pretend he's not here, sweetheart…that it's just us…..back in California." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurie nodded, then started unbuttoning her blouse. At once Price yelled, "Just tear it open, Mrs. Simon….now!"

An angry gleam appeared in her eyes as Rick "heard" her tell him, "Rick…I'm going to give him what he wants and make him drop the gun!"

"Be careful!" he "called" back, then saw her rip open her now soiled blouse, revealing her bra. "Is this what you want? Revenge my foot, you just wanted to see my breasts!" Laurie yelled at Price. Rick saw the lust in the man's eyes, and tensed, waiting for his wife's next move.

"Very nice….now let's see the rest.." he retorted. Whipping the blouse off one arm, then the other, Laurie snarled, "You want it, you got it.." then threw the top in Price's face.

Taken by surprise, the convicted murderer was blinded by the clingy blouse which landed on his face and covered his eyes. Seeing her opportunity, Laurie leaped forward and grabbed at the weapon in Price's hand.

"Let go or I'll kill you!" the man shouted, finally managing to wrestle the top off his head with one hand and hold on to the gun with the other. Instantly Laurie pounded his hand against her knee, shouting, "Drop it!" As they struggled, Rick managed to grab a rock with his hands, then smashed it down on Price's foot.

"Yeeow!" Price screamed, then flung his gun and Laurie off him in a spasm of pain. Landing on the hard rocky ground, Laurie was dazed but still clutching the weapon as Price tried to get to his feet.

"You give that to me, or he dies!" he snarled, pulling out the knife and starting toward Rick.

"No!" Laurie screamed, then shot at Price, striking him in the hand. Yelling, Price dropped the knife, which Laurie promptly kicked to within reach of Rick. At once the man gave an evil laugh.

"You didn't have the guts to kill me before, you sure don't have them now.." Price taunted her, coming at her. Laurie tried to scoot out of his reach, then fired a second time.

This bullet hit Price above the collarbone, and he let out a painful laugh…. "Very good, but not good enough!" At once the former agent rushed at her, and Rick yelled, "Shoot, darlin'!"

"Bang!"

Rick almost froze, seeing Price stagger, then fall. Across from Rick, Laurie started to sway, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Rick!…I had to …" Laurie began to cry, then Rick held out his arms to her. "Darlin'….can you cut me loose?…

"Oh love, …." Laurie picked up the knife from the ground, then methodically cut the ropes binding his wrists. As soon as he was free, Rick took the gun from her, then put his arms around his wife, saying, "My brave girl…can you hold on a little longer? We have to get into some shade, until we figure out a way home."

"Yes, Rick….I'm sorry …" she murmured, putting her face against his. Rick kissed her, "Nothing to be sorry about, my Valkrie." then taking her arm, walked her away from the body of Price. "Wait here, darlin'." He asked, then went back to check the corpse to make sure there was no pulse.

Suddenly Price's hand came up from the ground, grabbing Rick's throat. "No!" Laurie screamed, stumbling toward them. Rick frantically grabbed the gun from his waistband as Price gurgled, "I'll take you with me!" Somehow with the last of his strength, Rick managed to fire into the man's neck, causing him to gasp then drop lifelessly on the ground. Staring down at the body, he realized the murderer was wearing a bullet-proof vest.

Horror-stricken, Laurie put her arm around Rick as he panted, "Now he's dead, sweetheart….never again!"

"That was horrible…I'm going to have nightmares, darling." She moaned. Rick stowed the gun again in his waistband, then putting his arm around Laurie, assured her, "No nightmares, love..I won't let go. Come on, let's get back to the van, at least it'll give us some shade."

Somehow the two of them staggered down the dirt trail, dazed by the heat. Rick felt his wife's "calling" out to Steve, then she jerked her head up.

"Rick..I hear him…Steve's in the area!"

Across the desert, Steve Austin stopped Oscar's jeep, as the older man stood up and peered out with binoculars. At the first sign of the sunrise, the reluctant Steve had accompanied Oscar and Rudy in the direction of Laurie's damaged chip, while Jaime was watching for Price at the Slide Low camp area.

"See anything?" he asked, then Oscar shook his head.

"Nothing….maybe we ought to go towards Slide Low…" At once Steve interrupted him.

"I hear her….Laurie's alive….this way, Oscar!" he yelled, then wheeled the Jeep around, almost causing both Rudy and Oscar to fall. Suddenly little bits of colored material showed up on the rough pavement. "I don't believe this…I think they left us a trail.." Oscar said, amazed.

"Hang on, honey..hang on….we're coming!" Steve "called" back. Speeding along, within ten minutes the three men spotted the brown van, just a mile off the access road to the state park. Veering onto the dirt trail, Steve soon zoomed in on two figures another mile further down the road.

"Call Ron, Oscar, we're going to need an ambulance…" Steve saw with his bionic eye that blood was all over Rick's shirt, and Laurie..sunburned and clad only in her bra and pants.

Clinging to Rick, Laurie kept saying, "He says to hang on , Rick…they're coming…" Somehow Rick managed to raise his head, then he spotted the green jeep speeding toward them.

"They're here, darlin', just keep going…" he mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"Rick! Laurie!"

Stumbling to a stop, both Simons wavered, then Rick held his wife up long enough for Steve to reach them. At once he let go and she fell into their friend's arms.

"It's okay, I've got you, honey." Putting an arm around her semi-conscious form, Steve grabbed a fainting Rick and supported him until Oscar brought the jeep around, then helped load both of them into the vehicle.

"Dad…." Laurie moaned, her eyes closing. "Rick…where's Rick?"

"He's here, baby….don't worry…you're going to be all right." Oscar's voice shook with emotion, then he scanned the desert in front of him.

"Rick…talk to me…where's Price?"

"Dead….like a bad dream…Laurie shot him, my little warrior…then…he didn't die. I had to shoot him, too!" Rick mumbled, then his eyes flew open.

"Laurie, where …" Here, love….take my hand. don't let go." She responded.

Gently Rudy let them clasp hands, then lowered them onto the jeep bed and told Steve, "Step on it, son….we've got to get them to the hospital. Time enough later to pick up that monster's body."

As if to second his statement, a police helicopter landed nearby, and Steve drove to over to it where paramedics carefully helped load Rick and Laurie inside. Oscar and Rudy climbed in next to them as Ron Johnson climbed out and joined Steve.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, guys…just take care of my buddies." He said, then waved them off.

Watching them lift up and head toward Flagstaff, Steve turned to Ron. "Come on, I want to pick up Jaime, then make sure this murderer is dead once and for all."

"Yeah, then we need to make a few calls, I know we're going to make a lot of people happy…" Ron chuckled. Steve rolled his eyes. "You can say that again!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Simon….I insist you stay in your own bed…these are the rules." The older nurse tapped her foot impatiently as Rick shook his head.

"No …my wife is upset as it is…." He began, then the woman started toward him.

"I'll call security.."

"NO! Don't make him leave. please!" Laurie's voice quavered, as she clutched at Rick's arm. She looked pleadingly at the nurse, then burst into tears as she held firm.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon …rules are rules. Please calm yourself…."

At the sound of crying, Oscar and Rudy came into the room just as Rick started to get angry. "Now look, lady….I'm not…"

"What's going on here?" Oscar bellowed, at the sight of his daughter weeping in Rick's arms and the officious nurse standing next to her bed.

Startled, the woman turned, then stammered as he flashed a badge at her, "Sssir, we have rules…these patients.."

"Nurse, the rules are suspended for crime victims. now you may report to Dr. Allen that Dr. Wells is here." Oscar replied tersely. As the nurse hurriedly left, Laurie looked up from Rick's embrace, tears still on her cheeks. "Thank you, dad…I had such an awful dream…after I had to tell Ron what happened."

"I know, baby…" Oscar came to her side and hugged her, then put a hand on Rick's shoulder as he relaxed. "I'm sorry, Rick…as soon as Allen checks you guys out, we'll take you home. Nobody but us will be able to boss you around there."

At that, Laurie giggled, then kissed his cheek as Rick smiled. "I think we can live with that…"

"All right, let's check you out, Missy, and you son…then we can go." Rudy wiped his eyes at the relief in the Simon's eyes. Excusing himself, Oscar left the room to find their friend Dr. Allen, who had taken over the emergency department of the Flagstaff hospital.

Just down the corridor, he found Dr. Allen surrounded by the rest of the Simon family, including a worried A.J. and Cecilia.

"There you are, Oscar." The older Mrs. Simon exclaimed, taking his arm. Oscar kissed her cheek, then told the doctor, "That nurse Ratchet of yours really upset Laurie…she threatened to kick Rick out of the room again because he was in her bed. She had another nightmare."

"I was afraid of that. unfortunately I have a lot of work to do at this place…patients wishes should be honored here." Allen sighed. At that A.J. spoke up.

"Allen was telling us Rick has several cracked ribs from being banged around, so he's not going to be able to do chores for a while. Ricky and Andy want to move into the ranch for a while to help out, so I was wondering.."

"If I would ride herd on the boys…sure. I'd enjoy that. Thank you for asking, A.J." Oscar grinned at the embarrassed boys as Cecilia looked up at him and shook her finger. "No telling them any of your wild tales now, Rick's are bad enough!"

"I'll keep that in mind…ah, here comes Rudy now." Oscar pretended to be relieved as the old doctor joined them.

"How is my girl?" Cecelia asked worriedly as Robbie and Robin each put an arm around her.

"She's doing much better today, she did have a bad night…plus the MRI does show her shoulder separated, then went back in on its own. I'm putting both Missy and Rick on bed rest for another couple of days once we get them home. Everything else should heal with time." Rudy assured them.

A collective cheer went up, only to be hushed by the grinning chief of staff. "All right, guys…this is a hospital. Now go wait in the family room, and we'll start the paperwork to release our patients." Allen said.

A couple of hours later, Rick was grumbling as Rudy insisted he get into a wheelchair for the trip to the parking lot. "Three days of rules, Rudy, yes.….I can walk…"

"Son, this is one rule you have to obey…" Rudy started, then Laurie put a hand on his arm.

"He understands, Rudy, don't you, love." She smiled at her husband as he climbed into the wheelchair, then using her good arm for leverage, slid from the hospital bed onto his lap.

At that Rick laughed. "Now this works, I get to drive my sweetheart out of here…hang on, darlin'." He said, then let Ricky propel them out of the hospital room and down the hall.

Once the Simons reached their ranch, they were surprised to see not only their children, but also all their grandchildren and friends waiting in front.

"Surprise!" the kids yelled, then Steve stepped forward and picked Laurie up from her seat as Rick flung an arm around his son. "This is a welcome…thank you, Robbie!"

"I wish it was my idea…Uncle Steve and Uncle Towne and Aunt Temple and Aunt Jaime thought it up." He laughed, as two of the "guilty" parties grinned and held the front door open.

"Get in here, Rick…you've had enough sun for a lifetime!" Towne quipped, and Rick snickered. "Bet I get a better tan then you do!"

"Oh, Rick, don't even go there…" Temple laughed, then waited until Steve put Laurie down to give her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, buddy."

"You too, honey." Laurie got weepy when she saw flowers on the table and snacks and drinks laid out next to their lounging chairs.

Rick felt the same way but distracted her by hobbling to his chair and giving a big sigh as he plopped down. "Finally, no more hospital food!"

"You nut…it wasn't that bad." Laurie laughed as she took a seat, then welcomed Melly into her lap. "Now we're home." She said happily. Rudy opened his mouth to order them to bed, then closed it at the relieved expressions he saw. Robin and Ian camped next to them on the sofa and Laurie kept reaching out and stroking her daughter's hair, as if to reassure them both everything was okay.

Their ordeal was forgotten until Rick saw an uncomfortable Ron Johnson talking to his father-in-law. Laurie caught his gaze, then reached out her hand to him. "Rick…it's okay."

"Huh…oh..I know, sweetheart." He attempted to smile, then raised her fingers to his lips.

"We'll get it over with..then we'll concentrate on just getting better…Okay?"

"More then okay, love." She murmured, then yawned. At once Rudy seized the moment.

"Okay, you two…time for your doctor to prescribe bed rest…now."

"Rudy, ordinarily I'd complain…but our own bed sounds good right now." Rick winked at Laurie and she laughed.

As Rick pushed himself up from his chair, Jaime helped Laurie get to her feet, then husband and wife made their way through their friends and family to rest.

"Here, I made up your room as Rudy asked." Linda opened the bedroom door as Rick and Laurie came down the hall. Inside they found all the equipment Rudy would need to examine them, medications, etc. Extra pillows adorned their bed, and gratefully Laurie turned and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, sis….this is just right…."

"You're welcome, now you two get some rest…." Linda kissed Rick's cheek, then closed the door behind her.

Wearily changing clothes, Rick was surprised at how good it felt to get back into bed, even after 3 days of nothing. Just as Laurie settled in next to Rick, a hesitant knock on the door sounded.

"Come in", Rick pretended to growl, then smiled as Ron Johnson stuck his head in the door.

"Visiting hours are almost over, Ron…but we'll make an exception." Laurie said, waving him in. Sheepishly the chief of police entered, then perched in a chair next to Rick's side of the bed.

"Sorry guys, but I have to finish the report on your kidnapping….after this the case is closed on our end, and the government's, too."

"It's okay….I just want us to put it behind us…" Rick worriedly glanced at Laurie, then relaxed as she took his hand in hers again.

"Me too…now, what do you need?"

As Ron read back to them their original statement, taken when they had both been cleared to talk, Rick struggled with his anger at the lack of security that allowed Price to escape.

Only when Laurie's account of what Price had actually said about her was read back did he actually explode.

"Damn him…..I hope he's burning in hell for that….how dared he…" Rick started to raise his voice, only for Laurie to grab him in a fierce embrace.

"It's all right…darling…he's gone…he can't hurt us any more. His insults were the ravings of a hateful man, and I know, he was just trying to control us…use us for revenge. If you hadn't looked me in the eyes, reassured me that it was just the two of us…" Now it was Laurie's turn to be upset and Rick kissed her neck, then told her,

"It always will be…sweetheart, he was just striking out to get us upset….You are so beautiful, so brave…you never gave up…."he whispered, then added, "and he'll never have this…."

"Well, this is all I needed." Red-faced, Ron shut his memo book, then kissed Laurie on the cheek. "I'll let you know when the reports' been filed.."

As their friend left the room, Rick and Laurie waited until the door closed, then engaged in a long kiss.

"Thank you, love…" Laurie finally parted from him, breathless, then smiled as she asked, "What is Price never going to have…"

"Let me show you." Rick waggled his eyebrows, then leaned over and turned off the light.

Outside the room, A.J. raised his hand to knock, then heard a muffled giggle and thought better of it.

"Wise move, son." Rudy came up to him, then put an arm around his shoulders. "Time for them to heal."

"Yes, Rudy.." A.J. replied, "Now I think they can."

Fin


End file.
